Tu Perdición es mi Salvación
by Mandy Cullen C
Summary: -Be..Bella, esto no esta bien, Para- dijo Edward -Por que tendría que parar?- Dije mientras mordía suavemente su cuello. -Po…Po…Por que estamos en la casa del Señor-dijo -No creo que el se enoje- dije deseando que me diera tan duro como pudiera.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a nuestra querida S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y los pervierto pero solo un poquito XD_

_Chicas aquí les dejo esta historia, es mi primer one-shot __así que espero que les guste =)_

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DWYER pon tu delgado trasero fuera de esa cama YA!-

Me revolví en la cama y me cubrí la cabeza con el edredón cuando Renne abrió las cortinas, intento quitármela mientras me decía que o me paraba o me paraba pero yo me aferre el como si de eso dependiera mi vida, ella dejo de forcejear conmigo y al parecer se rindió por que no la escuche mas.

-MIERDAAAA- grite cuando ella sonó un chicharra en mi oído –Estas loca o que?-

-Arréglate-

-Por que?- Renne ósea mi querida madre *nótese el sarcasmo* sonrío de forma altanera y dijo

-Vamos a la Iglesia- sentí como se me abrió la boca y juro que debía estar por el piso, Renne en la iglesia? Esperen… YO en la iglesia? Ese pensamiento causo que me riera de tal forma que quede acostada en la cama agarrandome el vientre, cuando al fin pude parar de reír me fije en Renne que tenia las manos en su cadera y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro siendo remplazada ahora por una ceja levantada y sus labios en una línea recta.

-Enserio Renne? Una iglesia?-

-Mas te vale que te arregles Swan si no quieres que llame a Charlie- Me recosté al respaldo de la cama, me cruce de Brazos y puse mi mejor sonrisa de no me intimidas.

-Bien- Dijo Renne sonriendo denuedo.

-Que prefieres esta Vez? Un convento? Un internado? Otra escuela para señoritas? O Ya se!- Dijo comí si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento – Un reformatorio-

-Ja! Que te hace creer que papa me mandaría denuedo a cualquiera de esos lugares? Además si así fuera sabes que antes de cumplir las 2 semanas ya me habrán botado...-

-Oh Cariño créeme que así te botaran de mil instituciones diferentes tu padre te seguiría metiendo en ellas además si ese es el caso de un reformatorio no sales- eso era cierto.

-Pues para eso tendría que cometer un delito y no lo e hecho- Sonreí nuevamente, Ja! Toma eso Renne.

-Ja! Y crees que a tu padre le costaría mucho hacer que te metan en uno?- La fulmine con la mirada.

-El nunca haría algo así-

-Pues créeme que si le enseño lo que encontré ayer no solo te mandaría a uno, el seria capas de pagar para que te aceptaran así como hizo el padre de tu amiguito Mike- Fruncí el seño aun mas, sin imaginar que podía haber hecho que fuera tan malo para hacer que papa hiciera eso.

-Ahh siii? Y que se supone que encontraste?

-Uhmmm déjame ver- Renne se golpeaba la barbilla con el dedo mientras que hacia como si estuviese pensando – Como era que hacías... Ahhh si... Uhmmmm Jake Vamos no pares... Sigue ahhhhh...- Cuando dijo eso deje de escuchar el resto, mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron tanto que creí que se destrabarían, Mierda mierda mierda... Me había visto con Jake? No eso no era posible ella dijo que le enseñari... Oh Mierda, No, No, No, Eso No, Por favor...

-Encontré tu videito y créeme que no me va a temblar la mano para enseñárselo a tu padre si no pones tu trasero en el baño y te arreglas para ir a la iglesia, esperemos que eso te componga aunque sea un poco, ya estoy harta de que te comportes como lo haces, eres mi hija te amo y me duele ver lo que estas haciendo con tu vida- Ya venia de nuevo la mujer con el mismo discurso de siempre, así que si de todos modos me tocaría ir ahí pues mejor me ahorraba el discursito, me levante y me fui al baño, estrelle la puerta , me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha, no podía creer que Renne me estuviera haciendo esto, preferiría mil veces que me castigara o que me mandara a una escuela para señoritas antes que esto, aunque tampoco quería ir a un reformatorio, esos lugares eran sucios, feos y nada agradables además todos eran unos nacos y yo preferiría mil veces volver a ser virgen antes de acostarme con alguien ahí, por lo menos en las entupidas escuelas para señoritas todo estaba limpio, y todas y cada unas de las que nos encontrábamos ahí éramos de la misma clase social además de que la mayoría estaba por la misma situación que yo a excepción de unas cuantas que pues para que decirlo eran unas castas agua fiestas.

Cuando Salí del baño ya Renne no estaba en mi cuarto, entre directo a mi vestidor, mientras veía que me iba a poner tuve una "revelación"

-Bien Renne quiere que me vista... Esta Bien- Dije mientras una sonrisa se posaba en mis labios, me coloque un brasier y unas braguitas negras junto con un pantalón *si es que se le podía llamar pantalón* de color negro, una camisa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver mi escote y parte de mi brasier, unos tacones de 15 centímetros negros y sobre esto una gabardina negra agarre una de mis carteras Channel negra y tire mi Blackberry, una cajeta de cigarrillos y un Lighter, me dirigí a mi mesita de noche, saque un fajo de billetes sin contarlos los tire en mi cartera y me dispuse a bajar.

Renne estaba sentada en la sala dándole instrucciones a una de las chachas sobre el almuerzo y como yo no pensaba dirigirle la palabra simplemente Salí y me monte en mi precioso Aston Martin Vanquish de color Plateado Renne salio, se acerco a mi auto y dijo

-Vamos en una de las camionetas así que baja de Ahí-

-Mama por favor, déjame ir en mi auto, prometo no escapar o algo así además no es que pueda escaparme mientras tu tengas eso contra mi- Hice un puchero y Renne me miro de forma recelosa pero dijo

-Esta Bien, Síguenos y mas te vale que no te desvíes ni un poquito-

Le hice señas con la mano como diciendo Como Quieras, que esperas para subir a tu auto y ella se fue, se monto en la parte trasera de una de las camionetas y su chofer arranco.

Puse TiK Tok de Ke$ha a todo volumen y arranque.

Cuando llegamos aparque justo alado de la camioneta y me quede en mi auto, mama se bajo y volteo a mirarme

-Mami dame 5 minutos y entro es que se me olvido maquillarme y no queremos que esta gente vea mis grandes ojeras o si?- Dije en tono inocentón.

-Bien tienes 5 minutos antes de que salga a buscarte y ay de que no te encuentr...-

-Si si si ya se si no entro le dirás a papa y bla bla me mandara a un reformatorio y bla bla bla-

Ella se dio la vuelta y yo dispuse a colocarme mi maquillaje ya que necesitaba hacer mi entrada triunfal Ja! Si Renne creía que me intimidaba estaba muy equivocada, ya quería ver su cara cuando viera como estaba vestida.

Termine de arreglarme me baje de mi auto y me quite mi gabardina airándola en el asiento, saque mi cartera, cerré el auto y guarde las llaves mientras me dirigía a la puerta, Mientras caminaba pude ver como las personas me observaban con los ojos bien abiertos *sonreí* perfecto esto era exactamente lo que quería.

Cuando llegue a la puerta un chico con saco negro y camisa blanca que al parecer era el encargado de esa puerta la abrió mientras me miraba atónito, yo le guiñe un ojo y seguí caminando, logre ver a Renne sentada en uno de los primeros puestos así que me dirigí hacia ella.

-Ya llegue Mamiiii- Dijo con la voz mas inocente que pude mientras pintaba una sonrisa en mi lindo rostro, Renne volteo y cuando me miro abrió mucho sus ojos y rápidamente coloco una mano en su boca.

-Que demon...- cerro los ojos y respiro profundo – Que haces vestida así?- dijo bastante enojada.

-Así como?- Pregunte como si no supiera a que se refería, ella me fulmino con la mirada .

-Como una... Puta- dijo en un susurro, yo me lleve la mano a la boca haciéndome la indignada y dije

-Mamii como me dices eso?-

-Hay por favor Isabella... tu y yo sabemos que esto lo hiciste a propósito pero si creías que con esa te salvabas de tener que quedarte aquí estas muy equivocada así que mejor toma asiento que al parecer están por iniciar- Yo la fulmine con la mirada y me senté.

Pfffff no tenia ni 2 minutos aquí y ya quería salir corriendo, un señor subió a la tarima y dijo

-Cuantos aquí quieren alabar al Señor?- la gente empezó a gritar y yo solo levante una ceja y mire a Renne que se veía bastante incomoda así que sonreí, bien eso le pasaba por hacerme madrugar y venia acá.

Con la vista recorrí la gran tarima hasta donde estaban unos músicos, habían 3 chicas y me asombre al ver que una de esas chicas era Alice, aunque no nos hablábamos mucho la había visto en una que otra fiesta y déjenme decirles que a la niña le gustaba muchooo tomar; después vi al chico de la guitarra, también había uno con un bajo, otro sentado frente a la batería y por ultimo un chico parado frente a un piano eléctrico, sentí como mi boca se habría de la sorpresa, nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo en mi vida y créanme yo nunca me impresionaba a este punto con alguien, este chico tenia el cabello cobrizo, la piel blanca igual que la mía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, sus labios... mierda sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí que me hacia querer subir ahí y besarlo de una forma nada recatada.

Comenzaron a tocar una canción que en mi vida había escuchado y las demás personas los siguieron cantando.

Cuando vi que el chico de cabello cobrizo bajaba del escenario sacudí mi cabeza y me fije en la hora... Como demonios pasaron 30 minutos y yo ni cuenta me di? No me pareció haberlo observado por tanto tiempo.

Todo el mundo se comenzó a sentar y yo me voltee hacia Renne que ya estaba sentada y dije

-Voy al baño ya vuelvo- Me fui sin esperar su respuesta, necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo, Salí del local y me senté en una de las bancas de afuera y sin importar que alguien me viera saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí, me acosté en la banca y doble mis piernas de forma que mis rodillas quedaran juntas y alzadas, cerré mis ojos y seguí fumando, cuando estaba botando el humo por mi nariz oí que alguien me dijo

-Es que nadie te a dicho que no se fuma fuera de la iglesia?- seguido de una risita.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Alice, levante una ceja y dije

-Es que a ti nadie te dijo que te ves espantosa con esa ropa?-

-Jijijiji no hace falta que me o digan, ya lo se pero así me toca vestirme cuando vengo aquí o mejor dicho así debemos vestirnos aunque parece que a ti no te llego el memo-

-Aunque me hubiese llegado, créeme que jamás me pondría algo así, eso es suicidio social- Ella suspiro y yo la mire con el seño fruncido.

-Lo se, lo se, pero mis padres no me pueden ver vestida de otra forma- dijo ella con tristeza, yo le sonreí, le extendí mi cigarrillo y le dije

-Quieres?- Ella lo tomo y cuando se lo iba a llevar a los labios escuche una vos aterciopelada que decía

-Alice-

-Ed.. ward- Dijo Alice dejando caer el cigarrillo

-Que crees que haces?-

-Yo solo le estaba sosteniendo el cigarrillo a Bella, o que creías?- dijo Alice poniendo las manos en sus caderas y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Mama y Papa te buscan- Dijo el señalando a un lado con la cabeza.

-Bien, Chao Bella, te veo luego- Cuando Alice se fue el entrecerró los ojos y dijo

-Te agradecería s no le dieras esas porquerías a mi hermanita-

-Como ella bien te dijo, solo lo estaba sosteniendo por mi- el arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza, yo le sonreí me levante y dije

-Soy Bella- dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello de forma tierna y luego mordía mi labio de forma provocativa.

-Edward- dijo el con tono serio.

-Hola Edward, bueno yo soy nueva aquí y veras Alice se ofreció a darme un recorrido por el lugar ya que nunca antes había estado por aquí y parece que estaré viniendo mas seguido y pues no queremos que me pierda o si?- el no sabia que a mi no me interesaba conocer el lugar y mucho menos que eso de que Alice se ofreció a enseñármelo era mentira.

-Que se supone que alguien como tu esta haciendo aquí?-

-Uhmmm no se si me equivoque pero no se supone que tu tendrías que alentarme a que siga viniendo en vez de casi correrme?- dije con una ceja levantada, el dejo salir el aire de golpe y dijo

-Bien, entonces yo te enseñare el lugar, Alice estará ocupada-

-Bien, si eso quieres...- Dije pasando mis manos desde mis muslos hasta mis caderas de forma lenta y sensual, pero no paso nada, el ni se inmuto, bien ahora esto era personal pfff quien se creía este.

-Bien te parece bien cuando acabe el culto?-

-Siipii- Me acerque a el y bese la parte mas cercana a su oído y dije _ Chao te veo luego- deposite otro beso en ese mismo lugar, y comencé a caminar moviendo mis caderas provocativamente, bote la colilla de mi cigarrillo en el camino y entre.

-Porque demoraste tanto?- pregunto Renne, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de mi olor por que rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Cuando esto acabo le dije a mama que se fuera ella que yo ya había cumplido con mi parte del trato y que era libre nuevamente pero ella como no puede estar bien si no me amarga me dijo

-Bien pero recuerda Bella que aquí vendrás todooooos los domingos- Dijo alargando una de las O en la palabra Todos.

- Como sea, no me esperes despierta Mamiiii- me dirigí a la banca donde había visto a Edward, mientras esperaba a ver si aparecía decidí matar el tiempo y llame a Mimy mi mejor amiga, la llame 2 veces antes de que la muy perra se dignara a contestar.

-Se puede saber que putas haces despierta un domingo antes de las 2 de la tarde?-

-Larga y aburrida historia, que planes tenemos para hoy?-

-Uhmmm pues aparte de intoxicarnos con alcohol como siempre, Emmett me llamo para decirme que abra una fiesta en su departamento y oficialmente estamos solteras así que creo que será una noche muy interesante aunque… Tener novio nunca nos a detenido-

-Estas hablando estupideces así que te llamo cuando tu nivel de alcohol baje- dije sonriendo aunque todo lo que había dicho Mimy era cierto.

- Y quien te a dicho a ti que tengo intenciones de dejar que baje- Colgué sin darle tiempo de decir mas nada ya que escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y supuse que seria Edward.

Edward me había mostrado todo el lugar y para mi desgracia me describió con lujo de detalles todo lo que tenía que ver con la iglesia y bla bla bla…

Por mucho que coquetee con el nada parecía funcionar y eso me tenia totalmente frustrada.

Bien se que esto será bajo pero es lo único que se me ocurría

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- Grite mientras caí al piso, Edward volteo a verme y cuando me vio tendida en el piso se acerco a mi.

-Que te sucedió?- Pregunto notablemente preocupado

-Mi Tobillo auuuuu creo que me lo doble- dije mientras hacia que lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

El se agacho junto a mi y me quito el zapato en el pie que le había indicado.

-Puedes mover el pie?-

Hice como si intentara moverlo y sintiera un dolor punzante, incluso gemí y todo.

-Toma- Dijo extendiéndome el zapato –te ayudare para que te pares y coloque tu brazo en mi hombro para que te apoyes – Ja! Ya crees tu que yo are eso.

-Esta Bien- dije mientras asentía y seguía llorando, me levante con su ayuda y apoye mi pie en el piso – Ahhhh Edwardd- enterré mis uñas en su brazo con toda la fuerza que puse para añadirle drama al asunto –Me duele, Me duele mucho…- Seguía quejándome mientras veía como el se debatía internamente tratando de decidir que hacer o por lo menos eso supuse al ver su seño fruncido –Me puedes cargar?- Pregunte haciendo un puchero mientras las lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas e incluso mi cuello.

-Bien, agarrote de mi cuello- dijo mientras me alzaba –Te llevare a uno de los salones, trajiste tu celular?-

-Para que?-

-Para llamar alguien para que venga por ti-

-No, no lo traje- mentí, el arqueo una ceja y dijo

-Ahh no? Y como estabas hablando por teléfono cuando te encontré en la banca?- Rayos

-Lo que pasa el que no tengo a nadie que venga por mi, solo… me dio pena decirlo- Dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y trataba de no reírme.

El suspiro y yo me apreté mas contra el, no se como abrió la puerta pero cuando levante el rostro estábamos dentro de uno de los salones, parecía mas bien un santuario o algo así-Que hacen aquí?- pregunte tratando de parecer interesada.

-Aquí se reúnen los sacerdotes-

-Uhmmmm yap- Dije mientras me imaginaba todo lo que podíamos hacer aquí.

Edward me iba a colocar en una de las sillas pero yo lo detuve diciendo

-No, mejor ponme en esa mesa- el frunció el seño y pregunto

-Porque?-

-Pues… Así mi pie no se apoyara en el piso y no lo lastimo tanto-

-Bien- Edward me puso en la mesa con mucho cuidado –Seguro ya no hay nadie en la iglesia, a mi me tocaba cerrar todo-Dijo notablemente nervioso -Así que voy a ir a cerrar todo lo demás para dejar este salón de ultimo y llevarte a tu casa, esta bien?-

-Siip por mi no hay problema- Edward se fue y yo me quede sola tratando de ver que podría hacer para que el cayera.

Me baje de la mesa y comencé a caminar por la habitación cuando se me ocurrió que nada perdía con intentar desnudarme y ver como reaccionaba el.

Recordé que Andreina solía decir que para un hombre no ahí tentación más grande que el cuerpo de una mujer y más aun si este se encuentra sin ropa.

Me quite la ropa y volví a ponerme los tacones ya que Edward me había quitado uno y yo el otro, mi ropa interior quedo junto con el resto de mi vestimenta en una esquina y yo me coloque detrás de la puerta cosa de que cuando Edward entrara no me viera.

Luego de unos minutos oí como Edward entraba y me llamaba al no verme, Cerré la puerta de golpee y el volteo a verme, vi como habría sus ojos desmesuradamente y se quedaba sin respiración, Perfecto, pensé mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en mis labios.

-Q…Q…Que Ha..Ces…-

-Yo?- Dije mientras señalaba mi cuerpo –Nada- el trago en seco y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras yo avanzaba hacia el.

Me mordí el labio y cuando llegue hasta el, que ahora se encontraba acorralado entre las pared y yo, tome su mano y la lleve a uno de mis pechos, ansiando su toque por muy mínimo que fuera.

-Solo siente- Dije mientras me llevaba el lóbulo de su oreja a la boca – Uhmmm Déjate llevar-

-Be..Bella, esto no esta bien, Para-

-Por que tendría que parar?- Dije mientras mordía suavemente su cuello.

-Po…Po…Por que estamos en la casa del Señor-

-No creo que el se enoje-

-Bella- Dijo el sujetándome fuertemente por los antebrazos haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

Hice que mi boca temblara y que lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas

-No te gusto?-

-N…No es eso-

-Entonces?-

-Es solo que yo…-

-Tu que?-

-Yo nunca e estado con nadie, se supone que solo debes estar con tu esposa- tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar una carcajada en ese mismo instante, Enserio lo que estaba escuchando era cierto? Todavía habían personas que pensaran así?

-Edward Dime algo?-

-Que?- Dijo el mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Te gusta como se siente esto?- Dije mientras tocaba su miembro por encima de su ropa, el soltó un sonoro gemido y llevo una mano a su boca.

-Vez? Que si te gusta? Entonces como puede algo que te gusta estar tan mal?- Dije mientras seguía tocándolo por encima de la ropa.

El tenía los ojos cerrados pero logro hablar de forma entrecortada

-Po..rrr…. Ahhhhh… Por… que … La… car…ne es de… Uhmmmm… devil…- Dijo entre gemidos ya que había empezado a mover mis manos mas rápido, aproveche que el estaba muy ocupado tratando de con "caer" y desabroche sus pantalones y baje su bragueta para poder meter mi mano dentro de sus boxers, agarre su muy muy muy proporcionado miembro y comencé a masturbarlo, tenia que hacer que perdiera la cabeza lo antes posible, no me podía perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de su miembro que era por mucho el mas grande que había visto en mi vida y eso que había visto muchos.

-Be…Bella- Dijo con la respiración bastante agitada

-Déjate ir-

-Por que… me… siento…. asiii- yo sonreí

Baje sus pantalones por completo y me lleve su pene a la boca, lo agarre de las nalgas para impulsarme y poder hacerlo mas rápido.

Uhmmmm se sentía tan bien tenerlo en mi boca, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

Relaje mi garganta para poder succionar todo lo que pudiera de el pero aun así no pude meterlo todo, lo cual me frustraba pero a la vez me excitaba mas ya que cuando al fin me penetrara lo sentiría hasta en el alma.

Cuando se vino en mi boca lo trague todo, no quería desperdiciar nada, es que sabia tan bien que no lo pude evitar.

Me pare y pude observar como el me veía asombrado mientras se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Me acerque a el y por primera vez uní nuestros labios, el respondió inmediatamente pero de forma tímida.

Fui bajando por su cuello y al toparme con el inicio de su ropa desate su corbata y como esta había acabado con lo que me quedaba de paciencia hale de cada lado de su camisa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados por todos lados.

El miraba cada uno de mis movimientos sin decir nada y esto de cierta forma hacia que me excitara aun más

Masajee un poco su miembro para comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente erecto y me sorprendí al sentir que estaba incluso mas duro que antes, me mordí el labio y lo agarre por el brazo para guiarlo hasta uno de los sillones, hice que se acostara en el para poder sentarme a horcajadas sobre el.

El agarro mis caderas instintivamente al ver que yo no me sentaba completamente sobre el para evitar que me penetrara.

-Que quieres que haga eddy?-

-Que te sientes y que no me llames así-

-Y que harás si te sigo llamando Eddy, Eddy?- el se quedo callado –Me castigaras? Me vas a dar duro?-

-Te voy a partir en dos, puta- Me senté de golpee haciendo que ambos gritáramos.

-Da..Dame Duro Eddy- Apoye mis rodillas en el sillón para que el fuera el que controlara las embestidas, Diosss Mioooo No parecía que fuera su primera vez, con cada embestida que daba me sacaba un poco mas el alma.

-Uhmmmmm- sentía su miembro entrar y salir de mi, haciéndome sentir mas y mas excitada, quería mas y lo pedí a gritos sin poder evitarlo.

-Edward Dame mas, necesito massss- El nos volteo para quedar sobre mi y siguió embistiéndome mas fuerte como yo le había pedido.

Entere mis uñas en sus antebrazos y gemí tan alto como pude, Con cada embestida que daba me sentía mas cerca de la locura, quería que me diera tan duro que se me olvidara hasta mi nombre.

-Edwardddddddd-

-Uhmmmmm te gusta Bella? Te gusta que te de así?- Dijo mientras me daba mas duro de lo que pude imaginar que alguien me diera –Dime te gusta?-

-Me- Embestida- Enca-Embestida-aaaantaaaaaa-Embestida- sentía como mis paredes se apretaban a su alrededor y no pude evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando el orgasmo me golpeo.

Sentí como mis jugos se derramaron y luego de un par de estocadas mas el término, viniéndose dentro de mí haciéndome dar gracias al cielo por que desde que tenia 15 años tomaba la píldora.

El salio de mi y llevo su rostro hasta mi entrepierna, pasando su lengua por mis pliegues y susurrando –Me encanta tu sabor, es tan delicioso-

Yo sonreí agotada debido a la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en mi vida, algo me decía que esto de venir a la iglesia no seria tan malo.

Tu Perdición seria mi Salvación...

_Que tal? Estubo bien? Regular? Mal? Jijijijiji_

_Bueno enserio espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, desde hace tiempo tenia la idea rondando mi cabeza y pues me hacia falta escribir y no tengo nada de inspiración para mis otras historias así que decidí terminar esta =)_

_Dejenme sus RR para saber que tal quedo._

_Bye_

_Muaxx_

_Cuidense Muchooooooo_


End file.
